


I Wonder...

by BelieveInTheUnknown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInTheUnknown/pseuds/BelieveInTheUnknown





	I Wonder...

I Sometimes Wonder,

About The Girl,

Who Sits In Her Room.

She Reads All Day,

And Thinks All Night,

Contemplating Things On Life.

She Wonders If The World,

Is Worth It.

Never Knowing,

What is Perfect.

She Thinks About School,

She Thinks About Jobs,

"She Thinks About Tyranny,

And About The Mobs.

She Wonders About The Corrupt,

Says "What is money is but another belief.

"She Thinks About Humanity,

"And How Far We Sink.

She Looks At The Sky,

And Wishes She Were A Bird,

Cause At Least Then,

She Would Have Been Heard.

Her Soul Is Screaming,

It's Tired and In Pain,

Her Mind Is Driving Her Insane.

She Lays In Bed,

Her Head In A Pillow.

And Oh,

How She Wishes For More Choices.

People Keep Telling Her,

You need an education, a proper one too,

You need an education, go to college, go to school.

Get a good job, a paying one.

Make this amount of money, this amount, that too.

Yes, I Wonder About The Girl,

Who Sits In Her Bed All Day.

She Looks At The Sky,

And Wishes It Was May,

Cause Summer Is When She's Free.

No Worries.

No Fear.

Just Me.


End file.
